


Save Room for Us

by Quantummagician



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Halward Pavus' A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantummagician/pseuds/Quantummagician
Summary: Dorian's tired of hookup aimlessly, and maybe this guy he meets at Vivienne's art gallery might not be so bad after all.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 5





	Save Room for Us

“She really is an artist of some of the highest caliber, isn’t she?” Dorian swirled his wine glass, taking a gander at Vivienne de Fer’s handiwork. The enchantress had given Dorian the invitation to the gallery’s opening only a week prior but given the dull goings on of the late spring, it was more entertaining than most anything else going on in the city. The seemingly almost crowded gallery, the orchestral music playing that seemed to reverberate throughout the event, it was the most chaotic peace Dorian had experienced in a long time.

And, what felt like the center piece to this chaotic peace was Dorian, finally back in the spotlight in society after leaving the Imperium. Adorned in fine clothing tailored neatly by Vivienne’s favorite haberdashery, makeup properly done from eyeshadow, golden powder as adornment to allure and dazzle the attendees.

“Not to mention the gallery’s location and the artists she’s managed to patron and put on display here as well. I would not have expected anything less,” Josephine replied, in awe regardless of how she expected the event to go and how long she had known the lady of iron. Josephine was also done up in her fineries as well, a dress with the finest of ruffles, motifs of gold done inlaid in a sapphire gown. Although, with less need or want to dazzle.

“Doesn’t help the bar is also well stocked,” Rivkah chuckled. She had just returned with a refill for Josephine, pecking her girlfriend on the cheek while she handed the glass to her. The two had been together for a while now, however the way the two acted, it felt like they were together for ages. Rivkah was an accomplished lawyer and legal scholar, which complimented well with Josephine’s work as a diplomat down south. Her status as a Qunari certainly helped when working on cases, especially on the floor of a courtroom defending refugees as she had needed when she initially needed being a Tal-Vashoth.

The three walked around slowly through the gallery, past Madame de Fer’s personal work, to some of the works of elves. Highly ornamented drawings and paintings of Elvish culture adorned the part of the gallery. Work from all walks of elvish life, although all seemed to capture the culture of the elves, everything from the deities to paintings of herds of Hallah.

“Oh Josephine, I knew you’d make it,” came a voice tinged with an Orlesian accent. Leliana came up, hugged her old friend. “I must inform Amara, she’s catching up with a childhood friend of her own, Merrill. They would be so excited to know you made it.” Her face seemed to light up more, if it were possible upon mentioning her wife. “How rude of me, where are my manners?” She shook Rivkah’s and Dorian’s hands one by one, “it’s also good to see you, too, Rivkah. And Dorian, I thought you wouldn’t make it on such short notice.” “And miss being around some of the more tolerable people of the south? Perish the thought.” Dorian couldn’t help but smile. Leliana’s genuine care and friendship caused a pang in his chest, reminding him of Felix back up north. How he knew he’d love to see this, meet Dorian’s new friends in person. Alas, he was stuck in bed still, although making progress in his recovery.

“Perfect! Come, they should be right over here,” Leliana had turned on her heels and walked to the next room where Amara and Merrill were chatting in front of a rather large painting a large pool of water in the middle of the forest.

“Leliana, welcome back.” Amara smiled, turning towards her wife. “And, I see you brought more of my adoring fans.” Amara hugged Josephine and Rivkah, and finally shook hands with Dorian. “I don’t believe we’ve officially met. Amara Surana.”

Dorian gave her a tight handshake in return. “Dorian Pavus. Leliana has spoken all too much of you, shame we haven’t met until now. Is this your work?” He pointed to the large painting in front of them.

Amara turned and sighed wistfully at her painting. “Oh yes, it’s the Well of Sorrows at the Temple of Mythal. Of course, it’s a legend, but I’d like to think it’s out there somewhere deep in the Arbor Wilds. It’ll still more than likely be shrouded in mystery for years to come.”

“Or it could very well be found again,” an elvish woman with the same dark skin as Amara, Merrill, chimed in. “Merrill, Amara’s cousin. Pleased to meet you.” Merrill was dressed in a lovely green dress, Vallaslin complimenting her gown. She offered Dorian the same kind smile as Amara.

Dorian was able to walk freely after the two couples and Amara started talking about their inspirations and some of their combined projects. Dorian took a sip from his glass, only to be greeted with the realization Josephine was still pushing Dorian to not be so harsh in his self-medication. Dorian was only mildly discontented, as he had tried to become accustomed to the bubbling piss beverage Fereldans passed off as alcohol.

Dorian made his way back to some of Vivienne’s art pieces and ended up standing aghast in front of a large painting of a small group of demons. Of course, the forms of these demons were exaggerated somewhat, but still, menacing enough to turn one’s blood cold at the sight of it. Fitting, though, as demons, no matter the flavor, tended to prey off weakness, overemphasizing an emotional state until it corrupted the victim for the point of a feast or manipulation for a means to an end. Much like some selfish assholes on social media.

Dorian took another sip from his glass and realized he had ended up draining it. He turned to walk to the barkeep for a refill and ended up almost dropping his glass as he seemed to have hit a surprisingly soft wall. Dorian realized he was in the middle of the room, and wall he had run into was not a wall, but a rather massive Qunari man, the soft wall being the man’s stomach.

Dorian recovered rather quickly, his cheeks and ears feeling warm out of embarrassment. His body was weak after realizing how big of a man he had bumped into. The man’s dress shirt, a royal shade of purple, with emerald accents and silver stripes hugged him tightly in the right places. Tight around his shoulders and arms to show off his rather large muscles, and even left little to the imagination with his strong chest, as the collar was a bit deeper in comparison to Dorian’s own shirt.

“Ah, shit, sorry about that.” The man chuckled, “you alright? Hopefully I haven’t given you too much a fright?”

Dorian quickly composed himself and tried to make eye contact, only to realize he was gazing into only one eye, colored a rather piercing gray. “It takes a lot more than that to shake me,” Dorian replied, a bit on the defense, as he realized he made a fool of himself in front of the crowd of the gallery.

“How about I buy you a drink to make it up to you? Seems like you’re running on empty.” The man smiled, pointing to Dorian’s empty glass. “Name’s The Iron Bull, most people end up calling me Bull.”

“Dorian Pavus.” Dorian did his best to not stare at The Iron Bull. “So what’s a…” Dorian made a gesture at Bull, not wanting to cause too much further a scene as they walked to the bar.

“A big Quanri like me at a ritzy place like this?” The Iron Bull smirked. “You’re not the only one who likes looking at fancy pictures, Vint.” He also pulled a letter from his coat pocket. “I also tend to have brunch every other week with Vivienne. We met back in Orlais and she invited me when she was opening up a gallery here.”

Dorian blinked a few times, not expecting that, but after speaking with Leliana for months and learning not to be too stuck up about his relationship with elves, and Josephine falling madly in love with Rivkah, a Qunari herself, Dorian had become somewhat less uptight about his relationship with non-humans. “Well, it’s charming to meet you regardless.”

“I take it you know Vivienne as well? Or some other bigwig here at the party?” Bull inquired as they had gotten into the line.

“Well, anyone who’s anyone obviously knows Enchantress Vivienne de Fer, but I also am friends with some of the artists she patrons. Have you been to some of her other parties earlier? I believe I would have recalled you there.”

“If anything, I have ran security at a few of her prior parties, but I did hear about a drunken Vint getting a bit sloppy at a prior party.” Bull winked at Dorian. “Any guess of who that could be?”

Dorian averted his eyes, “could have been anyone. I’m not the only Tevinter down south, you know. Besides, I have kept sober for quite some time now.” Dorian was relieved he had the excuse, between his psychiatrist, Wynne, and good friends like Josephine, pushing him to avoid the booze due to personal and medical interactions.

“Well, congrats. Takes a lot of self-restraint, especially if you enjoyed it before.” Bull commended, “I take it you’ll be virgin for the night then?”

Dorian scoffed, “in this way, and the only way, yes.”

When the two finally reached the front of the line, Dorian was able to get a refill, and Bull ordered a nice glass of a deep red, exchanging the two drinks for a kind tip of ten sovereign after he had received his receipt. As the two adjourned from the bar, Vivienne de Fer had excused herself from a few of her guests. “Hello darlings,” She greeted, “I have no doubt you are more than amused by the work tonight?”

“There was no doubt coming into the night, and you’ve more than shown off some great rising artists here.” Dorian confirmed, raising his glass to toast to Vivienne’s hard work coming to fruition.

“Yes Ma’am, no doubt about it.” Bull agreed, chiming in. “It’s also good to see you here together.” Vivienne smiled, raising here eyebrows while taking a long sip from her glass. “Oh, uh, well, we had just met each other, and…” The Iron Bull protested, trying to not impose on the situation, but trailing off.

“Ah, well, we had simply bumped into each other. Bull was very kind to offer a drink in response. You trained him quite well,” Dorian continued, patting The Iron Bull’s shoulder, which felt more like a large rock than a piece of flesh.

“I see, have you two gotten a good gander at the art? There is more to see than just my own stellar handiwork framed in these halls.” Vivienne turned her head back to the painting of the demons Bull and Dorian had bumped into each other in front of.

“Yes, and I believe I see a few of my friends returning now. If you may excuse me, I must go apologize to them for ditching them earlier, lest I get uninvited from an upcoming party she’s hosting.” Dorian excused himself, turned on his heels and did his best to move quickly but not noticeably so from the two and went to go rejoin Josephine, Rivkah, and Leliana, almost feeling like he was crawling back out of embarrassment.

“Dorian, I see you were making another friend over there,” Josephine noted about to get a better look at the man towering over Vivienne de Fer.

“Has my makeup smudged at all? Regardless, I for one am all for leaving this party earlier than expected. Or perhaps allow me to stand outside, for the rest of the evening. I don’t believe I’ve made a fool of myself in front of something like a streetlamp yet.” Dorian quickly responded before Josephine could even get the idea of getting any closer to The Iron Bull.

“You didn’t get into a scrap like the last party Vivienne threw, did you?” Rivkah quirked an eyebrow. “Your makeup is smudged a bit.”

“No, fortunately I haven’t had the displeasure of arguing and squabbling with any tempestuous twinks here at this soiree.”

“Dorian…” Rivkah stifled a chuckle, remembering the rather humorous altercation form Vivienne’s Wintersend Gala. “C’mon, there’s that great bakery that’s open late a block down the road. Dorian and I will head out there, Josephine, we’ll grab a seat for you, Leliana, Amara, and Merrill after everyone’s had their goodbyes, alright?”

Josephine and Leliana exchanged glances, Rivkah was always good at thinking on her feet, one of the many reasons why she excelled in her career. “Sounds alright to me, my love, but we’ll be close behind, my love. I would like to at least give my congratulations to Madame de Fer for her wonderful work in this party.”

Dorian and Rivkah adjourned, greeted by the warm night air, a smell of peach trees wafting through the breeze. He brought out his hand mirror, trying to fiddle with his makeup. “Thank you for that, Rivkah. I am further in your debt.”

“Nonsense. You’re a good man, and you’re taking time and effort to make a new life here. As one of my clients, but more specifically, one of my closer friends, you are important to me.” Rivkah put a hand on his shoulder as the two continued down the sidewalk.

“Oh please, don’t let the word out. Else I will lose what little credibility I have down here.” Dorian replied, giving a weak smile to Rivkah. She was truly a reincarnation of Andraste herself, with how caring and kind she was. Not to belittle the kindness and relief that other close friends of Dorian gave him, but there was something supernatural, beyond her already powerful capabilities as a mage, with the way Rivkah composed herself and fought for what was right.

“So, I’m thinking lemon bars, that sound good?” Rivkah changed the subject, knowing Dorian hated how she got sappy, but still wanting to make sure Dorian was comfortable. The two shortly after arrived outside of the bakery.

“Your taste, as well as your heart, are as impeccable as always.” Dorian replied as he held the door open for his friend.

“Good evening, what can I get for you?” greeted the man behind the counter with a faint Tevinter accent. He had a beard that was almost filled in but had some patches where the mustache met his beard. He couldn’t have been more than 23, 24 at the oldest.

“Six lemon bars, please.” Rivkah ordered, swatting away Dorian’s wallet as he tried to pull it out.

“Maker, you truly are a saint among us sinners.” Dorian rolled his eyes and found a seat in a corner booth big enough for their party, once everyone arrived.

Rivkah joined him shortly after, accompanied by a waitress with long white hair, buzzed on the one side and Vallaslin on her face, a similar green tint as Merrill’s. The table was set with dishes and cups filled with water. The lemon bars came out shortly after.

Josephine, Leliana, Amara, and Merrill all came in after about ten minutes waiting. Dorian wasn’t entirely hungry, and he was finally coming off from the buzz of embarrassing himself in front of Bull. Merrill was about to sit down but took her phone out of her bag. “Ah, that’s for me, Hawke’s calling. She and Isabella are probably starting their drive back from his business trip, excuse me.” Merrill walked back outside, phone in hand.

“This was a good idea.” Leliana noted as they sat down.

“I’ve been known to have those from time to time.” Rivkah agreed, waving her hand dismissively. “Are you doing alright, Dorian?”

“Yes, I…embarrassed myself in front of that rather dashing looking man at the party, the one next to Vivienne de Fer.” Dorian responded, sheepishly as he bit into the lemon bar. The powdered sugar on top complimented the tart yet sweet and tangy flavoring of the filling. “Well, look on the bright side, it’s a step up from that guy you got into that argument with at the last party Vivienne threw.”

While Leliana did make a good point, Dorian was tired of the various hookups and short-lived romantic escapades he had up until now. Sure yes, with the latest in magic and technology, cellphones were ubiquitous, as were hookup apps and there was no shortage of paramours for Dorian to have flings with, but it was tiring. For the first time in a while Dorian felt the weight of his romantic life weigh on him, didn’t help he was at a table with mostly couples, and Merrill, whose lovers were making their way back home. Dorian finished off his lemon bar and water and couldn’t help but yawn.

“It’s getting late, we’ll drive you home. The buses are probably few and far between by now.” Josephine offered, as she and Rivkah lived a few blocks away. Dorian nods in agreement as they give their farewells to Leliana, Amara, and Merrill. Dorian leaves the bakery, the scent of peaches still hung in the warm late spring breeze.

The drive back to Dorian’s was quiet, save for the radio on low volume. “It was nice of you to come out. It wouldn’t have been the same without you. I'm sure Felix would have also enjoyed this night, too.” Rivkah mentioned, looking at Dorian through her rear-view mirror. Dorian smiled and nodded in acknowledgement, but he could feel sleep starting to overtake him.

They had arrived in front of his building after a while, and Dorian was, thanks to his sobriety, able to make it in without stumbling at all. The building was quiet, as the world had gone to sleep, and soon Dorian would as well. He entered his apartment after the brief ride in the elevator, and took off his shoes, slowly disrobing himself, leaving them in his hamper as he made his way to his bedroom. Dorian made sure to remove the rest of his makeup before falling into bed. Dorian sighed, looking up at his ceiling, remembering Rivkah's comment.

Dorian got up in his bed, crawled to the other side of it, and fished into his pockets within his hamper to find his phone and text Felix his most recent romantic embarrassment. However, next to the phone was a scrap of paper, more specifically the receipt that Bull had picked up at the bar. Dorian flipped it over to find a 10-digit number with further text beneath it: P.S. _You smell nice, Jasmine?_

Dorian had felt his face ignite and placed his face into his pillow to stifle a laughing fit. An improvement from the Wintersend ball, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long while since I've written anything, so why not now, since I've finally gotten back into Dragon Age?
> 
> Also so far I'm including, as Ayesha Erotica once said, the girls and the gays, that's it. Also, there will be more characters added in as I progress ever so slowly.


End file.
